iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Henri
Henri''' '''is Four's Cêpan, his guardian. Henri was assigned to Number Four, at a young age, to help him when his Legacies started to develop. He also travelled to Earth with Four, after the Mogadorians attack Lorien. Background InformationStart a wiki Henri was the Cêpan that was assigned to Number Four. He took his job very seriously, especially after Lorien was decimated by the Mogadorians. He kept Four and himself constantly moving, in order to avoid being followed by the Mogadorians. He longs to return to Lorien one day, however in "The Power of Six", it is revealed that he knew in his heart Earth would eventually be his final resting place. ''I Am Number Four ''(Book) As soon as Number Three was killed, and Henri learned about it, he was preparing to move. He knew that Four would be the next target of the Mogadorians. He and Four left Florida shortly after midnight on the day Three was killed. Henri drove 30 hours, with few breaks to get to Paradise, Ohio. Once in Paradise, he starts to revitilize the house. Four's "First" Legacy He does not get far as Four soon develops a legacy, Lumen. Henri rushes to school and manages to get Four out without attracting too much attention. Henri then starts to use a Loric Crystal to spread Lumen throughout Four's body. He then also commences a vigorous training rountine for Four, preparing him for the inevitable battle with the Mogadorians. Henri soon starts to become worried that Four is not developing Telekinesis like he should be. He tries relentlessly to force the development of Four's telekinetic powers to no avail. Close Encounter Henri is also trying to find the publisher of a magazine that printed a piece about the Mogadorians. When he finds where the magazine he travels there alone, against Four's wishes. When Henri arrives at the publisher's house, in Athens, Ohio, he is promptly knocked out and tied up. Due to Four's anxiety about Henri's wellbeing, Four devlops telekinesis. Four and Sam then travel to Athens to rescue Henri. With the help of his telekinesis, Four has little trouble taking down the abductors. Brandon is elated when he learns that Four has finally developed Telekinesis. After they make their escape from Athens, Brandon tells Sam everything. Training Four Henri then wishes to leave Paradise, due to the proximity of the Mogadorians, but has to compromise with Four after being suspended in the air by Four. Henri steps up the training with Four, including lighting him on fire and having him perform tasks such as telekinetically controlling objects while on fire. The Day Everything Changed After Four saves Sarah from a burning house, Four lies to Henri about what happened. The next day, Henri finds a video on the internet of Four flying out of the burning building and rushes to the school. Just as he arrives, Four comes sprinting out of the school, having just seen the video himself. Henri then returns home to find Mark and Four having an argument. Henri makes it clear that they have to leave, but Four is more concerned with Sarah's safety. Four once again uses his telekinesis to stop Henri from getting to him. The Battle Henri then tells Mark everything and arms himself with a weapon capable of killing Mogadorians and the Loric Chest and goes to school. When he find Four he also finds another Garde Child, Number Six. Henri then barracdes the group in the home-ec classroom and kills two scouts from there. He then uses another Loric Crystal to heal Six's wound and takes some other objects from the Chest. He then puts the chest in a oven, to prevent the Mogadorians from finding it. The combined group then start to make their way out of the School but are ambushed by two Magodaorian scouts. Henri kills both of them, the first one after it attacks Four and the second after being knocked out by Four. The group soon makes it outside but soon find themselves in a trap. Henri starts to fire at the Magodorians. Mark tackles a scout who had crept up on Henri, who is promplty killed by Henri. After Mark and Sarah make their escape back inside the school, Henri is stabbed by a Scout. The Scouts soon retreat as the Soliders and Beasts arrive. Brandon, Four and Six escape back into the school and into the home-ec room. Once back in the home-ec room, Six uses the Healing Crystal on Henri and Four. They make there way back to the Gymnasium, with the intention of launching an assualt on the Mogadorians. They are attacked by two weasel-looking creatures and Henri kills one. Immediately after, one of the beasts breaks down one of the gym walls and attacks them. Henri unloads the remaining shells from the gun at the beast to no effect. The beast then turns on Henri and is about to smash him, when Six grabs him, turns him invisible and moves him out of the way. Henri is next seen after Four killed a Mogadorian beast with the help of Bernie Kosar. Four believed that he heard Henri's gun early but was not quite sure. Henri gives Four a Loric compound called Loric Salt, which slows down the effects of the Mogadorians weapon. Henri was also stabbed by one of the weapons. Brandon tells Four that they have to hurry back to the school, where Sam will be waiting for them. As they leave the forest, Four uses his Lumen which greatly weakens him. Henri and Four take the last two balls of the Loric Salt. They then learn that they are surrounded by the Soldiers and that there is a beast waiting for them outside the forest. Believing that they will both die in the next few moments, Henri tells Four how proud he is of him and they both walk out of the forest with their heads held high. A solider throws a dagger at Henri, which Four barely manages to deflect. They then continue to walk towards the soldiers and beast until they no longer can. After Four talks to the beast (telepathically) and the beast agrees to fight with them, Henri gets hit by one of the Mogadorian guns. Death After Henri gets hit by the gun blast, he is flung 30 feet backwards. Once Four reaches him, he is fighting for each breath with blood streaming from his nose and mouth. Four tries to plead with Henri to try and get to the school, but Henri is more focused on telling Four something. Henri tells Four that everything he needs is in the chest and that there is a letter. Henri also tells Four that he needs to find the other four Garde as they will be a lot stronger together. Aftermath Henri's death had a profound impact on Four. Not only did Four lose his teacher and mentor, he also lost the only father he can remember having. Four cremated Henri and collected his ashes in the hope that he could one day return Henri's ashes to Lorien. Although Henri is dead, the knowledge that he imparted to Four and the forms and IDs he made for him, will help to ensure that Four can continue to fight against the Mogadorians. Relationships Julianne Julianne is Henri's wife and a fellow Cêpan. They met each other at least 25 years ago. They had a playful relationship. Even though Julianne has been dead for 10 years, Henri still loves her and always will. Number Four Henri is Number Four's Cêpan. Henri was assigned to Four when he was 4 approximately a year before the Mogadorians attacked. When they got to Earth, Henri kept Four moving every 6 months or so, in order to avoid detection and tracking by the Mogadorians. Henri took on a fatherly figure to Four and they became extremely close. Henri never regretted staying with Four, because he sees Four as his life. Even to his death, Henri loved Four like a father would. Sam Goode When Henri first met Sam, they both got talking about alien conspiracies. It was Henri's decision to tell Sam the truth about who they were. Sam soaked it in and it is implied that they became friends. Sam also took Henri's death fairly hard. Sarah Hart While Sarah and her relationship with Four did cause Henri a lot of problems and ultimately his death, he liked Sarah as a person. It appears that Henri always liked Sarah especially when he commented on her beauty to Four at the Halloween Parade. Sarah was mostly affected by Henri's death because of the pain it caused Number Four. Number Six When Henri and Number Six met, they immediately recognized one another. Knowing that there was another person present, who knew stuff about fighting and the Mogadorians put the both of them at ease. Number Six was also affected by Henri's death. Earlier Brandon implied that Four's parents were best friends with another Garde couple who had a daughter. Brandon also commented on how the daughter and Four were always playing together and how he always thought they would wind up together. The daughter that he was refering to was Number Six. Triva *Due to Brandon's heavy Loric Accent (which sounds similar to a French Accent), he had taken the human name Henri and just changed his last name to be the same as Four's. Also Henri is a French name. Category:Cêpan Category:Character Category:Loric